Maps have been used for centuries for providing route geometry and geographical information, while routes have conventionally been planned by hand along paths defined by the maps. Conventional paper maps including static images of roadways and geographic features from a snapshot in history have given way to digital maps presented on computers and mobile devices, and navigation has been enhanced through the use of graphical user interfaces.
Digital maps and navigation can provide dynamic route guidance to users as they travel along a route. Further, dynamic map attributes such as route traffic, route conditions, and other dynamic map-related information may be provided to enhance the digital maps and facilitate navigation. Different map service providers along with different user interfaces (e.g., different mobile devices or different vehicle navigation systems) may result in non-uniform map and route guidance interfaces, which may not be intuitive or easily understood by a user, particularly one that is accustomed to a different type of map and navigation interface. Further, visual displays of route guidance instructions may not always be convenient or safe for a user to reference. As such, route guidance is often coupled with audible commands regarding maneuvers such as turns. However, these audible commands may be confusing or difficult to understand when provided in a complex intersection or when faced with multiple similar maneuver options.